Hoythrox! land of the living demon
by That Random Guy 1994
Summary: Hello my dear readers, this is the story of Hoythrox! a demon living among the human world that roams around in Nebraska America, this story takes place in the 1700s and tells a tale of a middle aged man name Nickelous page that is on the search for Hoythrox the mysterious demon. This is a fiction tale of course, but a scary one at that, because everybody that has seen Hoythrox in
1. Introduction

Hello my dear readers, this is the story of Hoythrox! a demon living among the human world that roams around in Georgia America. This story takes place in the 1700s and tells a tale of a middle aged man name Nickelous page that is 30 years old and is on the search for Hoythrox the mysterious demon. This is a fiction tale of course, but a scary one at that, because everybody that has seen Hoythrox in the story you're about to read was never seen again (so the legend says). So get your popcorn and drinks ready for a thriller into the world of demonology.


	2. The story of Hoythrox

On a dry plain and quiet evening, Nickelous page was in school trying to learn more about science so that he could venture more into the science world (science was his favorite subject). His professor, Pro. White was just getting into this very interesting subject about demonology. He moved onto telling a story (a legend basically) about a demon right here one earth called Hoythrox.

Nickelous was intrigued at the subject of instant change of teaching. They went from learning about the planets and stars to talking about demonology. But it really wasn't the instant change in the subject that got them confused, it was the story Pro. White was telling as if they weren't learning anything at all but just listening to a man telling a story. "How strange" Nickelous thought to himself as he listened carefully at the frightening story that had everybody in sudden shock.

"More and more people kept disappearing every time the witnesses tried to warn the dis-believers of the island that kept vanishing and re-vanishing in Lake Lanier Georgia. The people who did claim to see this mysterious island went crazy claiming to have seen Hoythrox on that small island, and witnissed first hand with their own eyes of his terrifying form. They also say that he tried to steal their souls and damn them to hell for all eternity. Nobody to this very day know's where the small island is located in Lake Lanier or the people who went crazy. They all seem to have vanished out of the clear blue sky, without a trace of evidence left behind."**  
><strong>

Nickelous had never heard of this strange story before, nobody in the class for that matter. Pro. White laughed because everybody looked frightened. "Don't worry class, it's only a legend".

Night was coming and it was time to go. Everybody left and Nickelous was still in class just thinking like he normally does. He was so curious about the story Pro. White told them that he wanted to know more about Hoythrox and the mysterious island people referred to as Killer island! He walked up to the professor and asked him if anybody had any factual books about hoythrox. The professor told him to check any local library, "they should have books about Hoythrox there". The professor smiled and told him "Good day".

Nickelous went home and stayed up all night in his bed with a dozen books he had rented from local libraries about demonology, and real demons. but he found nothing about Hoythrox, his name wasn't even mentioned in the list of real demon names. He even had books about the most secret and mysterious islands, but none of which talked about Killer island. He was beginning to think that the story was nothing more BUT a myth. So he threw the books on the floor aggressively and went to bed.

The next morning somebody knocked on the door. Nickelous woke up and noticed it was 3:00 pm. 'Oh crap I missed school" he said to himself as he put his hand on his forehead and rubbed his messy brown hair back. He got out of bed tiredly, his eyes blurred from the sun shining through the windows. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Pro. White standing on his door step with a book in his hand.

"You missed class today, but it's ok you didn't miss anything important. Um I just wanted to hand you this book on Hoythrox. I feel bad for having you search all around town for a book about something your obviously curious about. I had gotten this Hoythrox book from the library, it was the only book they had on him. I was so impressed by it that I just had to tell the class yesterday, which is why I changed the subject so quickly. But if you do end up searching for this island, please! send me a letter to let me know that you're all right"

Nickelous smiled and thanked his professor for giving him the book. "This book is over 1000 years old, and it's very well preserved. I have yet to find or hear any other books on Hoythrox but this one, so keep this book in good hands sir."

"I will, thank you professor". Now the book was in Nickelous's hands waiting to be read. Nickelous was a guy pro. White respected whole-heartedly because of his enthusiasm in class, his eyes were always glued to the chalk board as professor explained science to him. He asked the most questions, was the most respectful towards other, liked to help others, and was so in tuned to the world around him. He was one of the smartest man in town, and this is why the professor liked him so much. This guy was like a mad genius. But he was so lonely, doesn't have any friends, a wife to call his own, or at least a girlfriend of that matter. The professor almost felt sorry for the man, Nickelous had just hit 30 and people still didn't notice him.

Nickelous told the professor about his journey to Georgia to find the Killer island, and to finally turn the myth of Hoythrox into a fact. The professor prayed for Nickelous and gave him a Holy Bible and a cross necklace to keep around his neck if the wrong entities tried to attack him. "Be safe" Professor said as Nickelous jumped on his carriage and horse lifted his hat at the professor and took off.


End file.
